You are not alone
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The story takes place after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Everyone but Minerva is celebrating making her feeling very much alone. Hermione sees the old witch and decides to comfort her.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, just borrowing some of the characters.

_**"You are not alone."**_

Minerva was watching how everyone at Hogwarts was celebrating the end of the war and the defeat of Voldemort. Everyone seemed to dancing, cheering if they were not picking up the pieces of what once had been.

She looked at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione that was sitting outside the school along with the other students that had survived the war. The four of them were at the moment drinking butterbeer and laughing happily as if nothing had ever happened.

The old teacher sighed wishing she had someone to celebrate with as well, only her problem was that the only one she wanted to celebrate with; the only one she wanted to share everything with was dead.

She watched as the two couples slowly got up and started to dance to the tunes of no music, feeling more alone than ever before. A silent tear found its way down her cheek just as Hermione got turned so she looked at her.

The young girl broke free from her dance partner and excused herself before walking over to Minerva.

"Professor, are you OK?" she asked looking at the old woman with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Minerva lied.

"I don't believe that you are," said the young girl and sat down next to her.

"Please don't worry about me when you should be celebrating," said Minerva.

"As should you," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm too old to be celebrating anything," she said with a sigh, looking at the others that were celebrating around her it was exactly how she felt.

"No you are not," Hermione protested with a little smile.

"I can honestly say that I am as I'm triple your age," said the old witch.

"You don't seem like you are and you don't really look it either," she said as she never had found her professor that old.

"Well I am," she said turning her head away.

"Hey," she said, slowly letting a hand go to her face turning it back, looking into her green depths.

Minerva looked at her with surprised eyes before her eyes went to Ronald to see if he was eying them, but he was busy laughing over something with Harry. Her eyes went back to Hermione, wondering why she had done that. The older witch looked confused into her mocha eyes, which were looking back at her calmly.

The young girl gently stroked her cheek and Minerva leaned in resting her head against her hand not knowing why she did it. Hermione smiled at her saying, "It's OK, Minerva."

"No, it's everything but that," she said, backing away.

"I'm sorry," the young girl whispered.

"For?" Minerva wanted to know.

"For you having to loose Albus, I know he must have meant a lot to you…He did for us all, but to you…" she stopped.

Minerva's lips turned into a thin red line as they usually would only when she was angry, but as her eyes in addition had a watery glow. Hermione was suspecting she was on the verge of crying instead. That however would not happen as they were where they were Hermione knew all too well.

Minerva shivered lightly as the memory of Albus had a woken all kinds of memories inside of her. She wanted to cry, but being a Gryffindor and who she was she couldn't let herself do so. She looked at the young girl in front of her, suddenly feeling so naked.

Hermione looked back, not knowing what do to comfort the old witch, but she slowly bent forward and hugged her. Minerva didn't hug her back, yet the gesture made her smile as she didn't get hugged that often making every time that she did special.

As Hermione broke free from the embrace she could see that the older witch seemed happier making her smile as well asking, "Better?"

"Yes, very, thank you," she said, just as Ronald joined them and said, "I'm going upstairs, do you wanna come or…?"

"I think I will stay a while longer as I'm not that tired or drunk yet," she answered rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

He rolled his back at her saying, "Fine, maybe I should find someone else to drag with me then."

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare," she said in a warning tone.

He just sighed before bending down to kiss her saying, "I'm sorry, just don't be too late."

"I won't I promise," she said and gave him a loving smile, before he left them.

Minerva's eyes suddenly looked sad again. Hermione that noticed looked at her and in a soft tone said, "Hey you are not alone Minerva, and you never will be either."

"Then why do I always feel so alone, it feels like everyone have someone to be with but me," said Minerva, struggling to have a steady voice.

Hermione didn't know what to say to this a first, but she ended up with, "You will always have us, you just need to let us or myself know when we are needed, and we will be there I promise."

"Don't make a promise you cannot keep Miss Granger," said Minerva in a serious tone.

"I do intend to keep it," she said, she sounded serious as well.

"I really do hope so, but if you will excuse me, I need some rest," the old witch said and slowly got up.

"I'll follow you to your chambers," Hermione said.

"There is really no need I can manage alone" said Minerva.

"I have no doubt you can, but I will follow you just the same," said Hermione with a little smile.

Hermione followed her old professor and stayed with her until early morning. She did only plan to stay until she fell asleep so she would feel less alone, but she ended up falling asleep as well.

* * *

As the early morning sun cast its rays into the chamber, Minerva woke up and spotted the young witch sleeping not far from her.

"Miss Granger," she said in a soft tone.

"Yes," she said tiredly.

"I think you better get back to your bed or Ronald will start to wonder where you are when he wakes up," said Minerva.

"Mmm," she answered, slowly getting up and leaving the room. Minerva shook her head smiling, and for the first time in a long time she didn't feel so alone. She knew she could count on Hermione to be there for her, and just the thought of that made her feel so much better.

As for Hermione she did keep her word and it's safe to say that she spent more than one night with Minerva. If they only slept only they knew, what was certain was that the younger witch always made sure to return before her companion woke up so she would never be missed for very long of the time. And Minerva would never feel alone again.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
